Monburan no Hanayome
by Kuzlalala
Summary: Reaker was a childhood friend of Montblanc. They had conflict back there, and the girl wanted to confront him again. With a help of a viera archer with another connection to him, the two help and fight each other for him.


**Been waiting for another fic from me? Well I'm back! Now I'm writing a fanfic about those two missions called "Moogle Bride" and "A Bride for Montblanc". I think you must play both of them first, or read the Final Fantasy Wiki articles to understand this fic. Enjoy then!**

**-+-  
**

**CHAPTER I: CHILDHOOD**

**-+-  
**

Once upon a time there was a young 7-year-old princess who loves roses. Her family moved in another country in order to make her kingdom more powerful. Her neighbor seemed to be a broken prince; about her age, whose father and mother died somehow and was raised by his advisor until he is ready to became king. The princess, her father, the prince, and his advisor introduced themselves when the princess' family came in to the royal neighbor hood.

"What's your name?" the prince asked.

"It's Reaker, kupo," the princess, actually a rich young moogle introduced. She always fantasized about being a princess. This moogle loves ponies, makeup, and flowers; especially roses. She never had met a boy at her age before, since she spends most of her time with girls. "What's yours?"

"They call me 'Montblanc,' kupo." The prince who is actually an orphan moogle who was raised by his master answered. His master knew martial combat, so Reaker's parents didn't mistreat him. He was introduced to magick when he was a baby, probably the cause of his parents' death. He smiled cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you."

Montblanc grasped Reaker's hand and invited, "Do you want to play while waiting?"

"Why? Have you handled a girl, before?" Reaker seems to be shocked by his actions.

"I have a little sister, so don't you worry, kupo." The young moogle boy encouraged.

They played around playing tag, hopscotch and many other outdoor games, it was her first time playing with a commoner; and it was fun. She ended her playtime in the evening when her parents warn her not to play outside late again.

It was Reaker's first day in the Akademy in her gorgeous black transfer uniforms. She was expecting her friend Montblanc to attend the school. But she didn't see a moogle with sleek blond named "Montblanc" anywhere. She was lonely, everyone looked at her being afraid that she'll mock him or her.

She feels like Montblanc was her only friend.

She walked home at noon, as her parents thought that the people of Rabanastre didn't know how rich Reaker is yet. They planned that she will use a chocobo cart after a few days.

"What are you doing, kupo?" Reaker asked Montblanc.

Montblanc faced behind him and saw his pigtailed friend again. "Oh it's you, Reaker. I'm just buying this week's grocery, kupo. It's one of my chores today."

Reaker went closer. "Why didn't come to the Akademy?"

The moogle answered with his usual smile, "The Akademy? I don't attend there, kupo!" Montblanc handled some of the grocery bags to her. "Here, kupo. Mind if you help me bring these to my house, kupo?"

"But my parents said that I should come home early, or they'll take me out of school, kupo!"

While taking the rest of the bags, Montblanc encouraged her again, "It's going to be quick, OK, kupo?"

The two moogles went home together. While at the journey, Reaker asked, "Why don't you attend the Akademy, kupo? I don't want you to be stupid, kupo." Montblanc responded, "My master teaches me, kupo."

"About what, kupo?"

"Everything about Ivalice, kupo. Along with my brothers and sister."

Montblanc and Reaker had fun with each other, without remembering about time. It ended up that they were late, and Reaker's parents weren't happy.

"Didn't we told you to go home immediately, kupo!?" Reaker's mother scolded.

"We were very worried about you, kupo!" Reaker's father continued.

"I'm sorry, kupo, but we just couldn't put you to school. You'll be home schooling instead, kupo." Reaker's mother announced.

She was disappointed that she couldn't study at the Akademy anymore. She wanted to have more friends. Then again, her classmates won't accept her. She's like Montblanc now, studying at home.

As she thought about that, she went to her newly made pink room and relaxed on her fluffy bed.

Reaker home school teacher was a Hume, jut like Montblanc's master. She taught her the subject that any Akademy would teach, like Math and Science. The moogle had a pretty hard time studying that, especially if she could look at Montblanc right outside the window. The only subject that Reaker was really good at was Combat. She wanted to be a Moogle Knight so at combat she tried to be an animist.

"I wanted to be the prettiest warrior in Ivalice, kupo!" she shouted with enthusiasm.

A few months had pasted. After being taught by his master, Montblanc came outside for some fresh air. Reaker's home schooling was also done so she went outside to meet him.

"Montblanc, there you are, kupo!"

"Hi, kupo." He greeted back. "What's the matter, kupo?"

Reaker asked with struggle, "I… can I… call you… 'Montblanc-sama'?"

"Sure, why, kupo?" Montblanc reacted while confused.

"Because I think because of you I feel very warm inside. You taught me many things, kupo. I wanted to serve you in payment, kupo!" Reaker explained.

"In that case…" Montblanc stated, "I should call you 'Reaker-chan', kupo. How about that, kupo?"

Reaker was very pleased with that honorific.

"Let's go to the Giza Plains to pick up Muskmallow, kupo!" Montblanc invited again.

"OK!"

They continued to be friends for a long time, and it continued to their older years.

**There's still some more from this, so enjoy this piece of work while sending your reviews and suggestions.**


End file.
